A vehicle is provided with seats for passengers to have a comfortable ride on the vehicle. The seats also absorb vibration caused from a road surface when the vehicle is driving.
The number, shape, and size of seats installed in the vehicle are typically determined according to a space defined in a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Particularly, when a plurality of seats are installed in a small or medium sized bus, a space of a passenger walkway is limited. Due to the insufficient passenger walkway space in the small or medium sized bus, passengers may not easily move to or from the seats when getting on or off the bus.
In the related art, a plurality of fixed seats F and an aisle seat S are installed in a small or medium sized bus, as shown in FIG. 1. Here, to realize the installation of the plurality of seats in the small or medium sized bus, the aisle seat S installed near a passenger walkway P is typically a folding seat.
The folding seat S used as the aisle seat in the small or medium sized bus is exposed to the passenger walkway P, such that the space of the passenger walkway is limited and passengers may not easily move to or from the seats when getting or from the bus.
Further, the conventional folding aisle seat S is mounted on one side of a neighboring fixed seat F using one mounting structure M, such that structural strength of the folding aisle seat S is low. Another problem of the conventional folding aisle seat S resides in that the seat S is not usually provided with a structure for fixing a folded state or an opened state of the folding aisle seat S, so that the seat S may be abruptly inertially opened or closed during a traffic accident and may cause the passengers to get injured.
As described above, in the conventional folding aisle seat installed in a small or medium sized bus, the folding aisle seat disturbs the movement of passengers to or from seats, a mounting structure thereof provides only a low structural strength, and there is no structure for fixing a folded state or an opened state of the folding aisle seat provided, thereby failing to realize passenger safety.
Accordingly, to overcome the above-mentioned problems experienced with the conventional folding aisle seat, an improvement in the structure and function of the folding aisle seat is required.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.